


Strangers in a Club

by feltpen



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Dancing, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feltpen/pseuds/feltpen
Summary: The setting: a dance clubThe players: Ian and MickeyThe result: smut





	Strangers in a Club

The club was like all clubs; tall tables, loud music, large dance floor, sweaty bodies. So _not_ what Mickey liked. The cheap drinks were one of the two things stopping him from bee-lining it out the door and driving back to the his apartment.

One of the two things.

The other thing was perched at the other side of the long bar. That man was simply luscious and Mickey had been watching, out of well-trained eyes, for signs he was there alone for the past half hour. Mickey noticed how he stayed seated, politely dismissing the many interested guys and gals who approached, drinking his beers steadily. Vibrant red hair begging to be pulled. Shoulder and arm muscles wanting to be released from the t-shirt covering them. Fuck, he really was something to look at. And probably tasted fucking fantastic.

Mickey decided the time was right to make his move. He was confident in his attractiveness to fellow gay men, so he pushed his inner cockiness to the surface like a second skin. He slowly made his way over to the man. He smoothly slipped in next to him and leaned casually on the bar, looking him up and down. Yep, even better up close. The man's eyes met his, shining with life.

"Hey sexy, do you wanna get out of here?" Mickey quipped.

The man laughed, "Oh man... does that actually work on people?"

"Enough of the time." Mickey replied, eyes still boring into this man.

"Well, fair enough." The man said with a cheeky grin, "I guess, the least you can do to make up for that ridiculous pick-up line is buy me a drink."

"Score." Mickey bristled with pride, not deterred at all by those words. After all, he'd heard them often enough from his past bar room and back alley escapades. "Bartender! Two beers!" he called at the nearest bartender. He turned back to this magnificent man. "I'm Mickey."

"Ian." the redhead replied.

"Well, Ian, what you doing here tonight?"

"Well, I just came for some drinks. Hard day at work and I thought it would be nice to kick back a bit. Relax, have some fun, you know?"

Mickey threw some cash on the bar for the drinks as the bartender swooped by and grinned at Ian, "Funny... same here."

 

_________________________________________

 

**A Few Hours Earlier**

 

"Fuck!" Mickey exclaimed loudly. "Goddamn fucking rookies. I can’t believe that kid fucked us over. Fucking pussy cracked before we even began the deal. And fuck my jaw hurts.”

Ian rolled his eyes at the black haired man as he bandaged up a gash on his own forehead, "Oh stop complaining, it was just one punch. I’ve seen you take more. Hell, I’ve given you more."

Mickey flipped him off as he paced the floor of their apartment’s living room. "Fucking lucky that kid is still breathing after fucking up such a deal. And lucky we didn’t have to kill some bitches.” He looked to their kitchen. “I need a fucking drink... but of course we're fucking out."

Ian finished his patch job and listened to Mickey rant on. He really could use a drink too. Then an idea hit him. He stood up and walked over to where Mickey was opening and closing cupboards, probably looking for a non-existent bottle of booze. He swooped in between Mickey and the counter-top and grabbed his hips. Mickey's rant petered off when he saw the hungry look in Ian's eyes.

"So, Mick, you remember that thing I told you about a while ago? That thing I wanted to try? I saw a club downtown... with an alleyway next to it..." Ian said quietly as he began to run his hands up Mickey's muscular back.

Mickey sucked in a breath. "You want to do that shit? Tonight?"

Ian nuzzled Mickey's neck, "Yeah, I do. It'll be a good way to relax. We won’t be able to pull another job til we find a new corner boy... and you promised we could." He nipped lightly, "I'll make it worth the effort."

Mickey grabbed his hair with one hand, pulling him so they could look at each other, "You always do."

The kiss was full of energy despite how tired they had felt after their deal gone wrong and street fight earlier. Their tongues slid against each other. The familiar press of their bodies making Ian's cock start to fill quickly. He pressed his groin against Mickey's hip as he wrapped a hand around the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. He felt Mickey's answering bulge. No matter how many times they kissed, Mickey still made him feel like a horny teenager all over again. Mickey pressed harder, trapping Ian between himself and the counter. Ian felt his jean clad semi rub deliciously against his lovers. He moaned and raked his nails down Mickey's back. Mickey answered by pulling off to bite and suck on Ian's throat as he groped his tight ass.

"Mmm, Gallagher. You sure you want to leave the house?"

Mickey slid his hand down to the top of Ian’s jeans. His fingers teased and dipped inside as he continued to lick and suck at Ian’s collarbones. Ian’s reaction was pure instinct, pushing his hips forward, craving more contact.

The redhead finally realized what Mickey had asked him. "Wait, wait, Mick." He pushed away steadily.

"Damn it, Gallagher. Let's just do it here." Mickey whined as he tried to push his head back into Ian's neck. He waved his arm behind him absently, "Couch… bedroom.... fucking floor..."

Ian chuckled. He loved seeing Mickey so wanton. "You're not getting out of this so easily. You promised me. And you know it will be so hot."

Ian watched as Mickey's head tilted as he seemed to come to a decision. “I’ll do it for you, but I’m not fucking jumping for joy at the idea. So how bout you sweeten the deal…”

As Mickey lunged back in for another nibble, Ian chuckled again. He forcefully pushed his lover away with his hands until he got his knee between them and forced Mickey's body away from his.

"No. Go get ready." Ian pointed towards their bedroom.

Mickey slumped his shoulders in defeat and pressed a palm again his obvious erection. "Fine, firecrotch. But this had better be worth these blue balls."

Ian rolled his eyes in good humor. "Yeah, but we've already fucked today... twice. No legal work this morning, remember?"

Mickey's face lit up in a hooded-eye, devilish grin, "Oh yeah, I remember." He eyed Ian with that look that normally made Ian’s pants fly off.

Before either of them could start something that couldn't be stopped, Ian lifted his legs and gently kicked Mickey towards their bedroom.

"Fine, goddamn tease. I'm going, I'm going." Mickey raised both hands in surrender as he headed down the hallway.

Ian slipped off the counter and readjusted his own erection to make it more comfortable.

"Clean the blood off your face. And knuckles.” He paused then added. “And choose something nice to wear. Maybe with sleeves."

Mickey gave him the finger again as he headed down the hallway. "Fuck off… and alright..."

 

_____________________________________________

 

  
**Right Now**

 

After some small talk and finishing two beers and two shots each, they were pressed against each other’s sides, knee to shoulder. Mickey was so wrapped up in how incredibly exotic and fucking sexy Ian looked under the colorful flashing lights he made a decision. He felt a need to make this ginger happy. To give him everything he wanted.

Mickey grabbed Ian's shoulder, "C'mon. Let's dance."

Ian's eyes widened, "What?"

Mickey swallowed down the lump of self-doubt in his throat. He repeated. “Let’s dance.”

Ian’s mouth hung open until he managed to say, “Fuck, Mick. You don’t have to play the part if you don’t wanna-”

Mickey squeezed Ian's shoulder, hard, in warning. He glared. If he was going to go along with Ian's fucking fantasy of being picked up at a club, he was going to commit, damn it. If Ian started showing doubts, he sure as fuck wasn’t going to dance with him for the first time in all their years together.

Ian's eyes told him he understood what was going through his head and he gave a slight nod. To his credit, the redhead’s lips pressed together and he didn’t say a thing. Mickey lifted his chin slightly in answer and let go of Ian's shoulder. 

Mickey led them onto the dancefloor. They wove their way through moving bodies until they were near the back of the room. Mickey took a deep breath as he turned to face Ian. He didn’t hesitate in pressing his body against his lovers. He straightened so their bodies were touching, thighs to chests, and started grinding side to side and rotating slightly. Mickey gripped Ian's hip bones to ensure their hips moved together. For Ian’s part, he was looking at Mickey like he’d seen a fucking angel. His mouth was agape, hands ghosting over Mickey’s hips like he was afraid if he touched him he would stop moving. Mickey liked being looked at like that. Like he was the only thing in the room, or the fucking world. 

Feeling more confident, Mickey fit his thigh between Ian's and lowered his body slightly so he could swing his hips more. When he looked into the redhead’s eyes, he saw deep dark hunger. Without stopping his grinding, Mickey leaned up to bite at Ian's earlobe. Ian’s hands were immediately gripping his hips and Mickey could feel the thrum of a moan travel up his body. Mickey smirked to himself. Maybe dancing wasn’t so bad if it made Ian this fucking worked up. Their growing bulges pressed together as Ian let Mickey move how he wanted, letting him be in control for now. So Mickey swayed and rubbed in ways he knew would start breaking Ian apart bit by bit. 

Suddenly, Mickey dropped to a crouch on the dance floor. His face was level with the front of Ian's jeans. Ian's disbelieving, lust-filled face looked down at him. Mickey smiled coyly and winked. He ran his hands firmly up Ian's legs, starting at his knees, running up at the same slow speed he raised his body. As his mouth passed Ian's obvious erection, he stuck out his tongue and swiped along the bulge hard. He felt Ian's cock twitch in his jeans as his face broke out in pure awe. So Mickey did it again. Ian’s hands flew to his shoulders. His eyes closed to slits, mouth hanging open, as he watched Mickey continue slowly up his body, rubbing his hands along his body seductively. They didn't even notice if anyone was watching them, and would not have given a shit if they were. Mickey was determined to give his ginger something he never thought he would get. 

When Mickey finally made it all the way up Ian's body, his dick was pressing painfully against his tight jeans. He could imagine the delicious wet spot growing in his lover’s pants. Mickey pressed his hips to Ian’s again and looked into his face. The younger man looked like he had just run a mile; sweat slicking his forehead, breathing heavy, and eyes burning with a look of pure lust. Mickey saw him mouth the word "Fuck" before they were kissing like drowning men. Ian's tongue explored Mickey's mouth frantically as he kept their bodies moving in time with the music. Mickey was fine giving up some of his control now that they were both so worked up. One of Ian’s hands snaked its way under the back of Mickey's shirt. He tucked his fingers beneath his low-slung jeans. What he felt made him pull back and look at Mickey again with a look of astonishment. 

"You didn't..." he breathed. 

Mickey had gone commando. He replied by leaning into Ian’s ear, "I was planning on getting lucky tonight." 

That seemed to break any self-control left in Ian and he took both hands to grab as much of Mickey's ass as he could and ground himself against him as hard as he could. To the point of pain, but that didn't matter for either of them. He attacked the curve of Mickey's neck with kisses and bites. The music was forgotten, the role-playing forgotten. They both needed to feel each other. Right. Now. 

Ian was somehow level-headed enough to realize they couldn't fuck right there in the club. He grabbed one of Mickey's hands and with a heated, determined look pulled until Mickey started to follow helplessly. What else could he do? 

Mickey was led quickly around the outside edge of the club, out the front door, into the alleyway a half block away. He felt dead to the rest of the world, the only thing that mattered was the glorious man leading him by the hand. He didn't notice the rush of cold air when they exited the building or how Ian seemed to know exactly where he was going and the quickest possible way to get there. 

As soon as they were far enough into the shadows of the alley so the street could not see them, Ian spun around. Mickey did not have time to react, reflexes dampened by his lust-filled brain. Ian pushed him against the brick wall hard enough to hurt an average person. Mickey simply gave an "Oomf" before Ian's body was back on his. They kissed and rubbed like this was their last hour on Earth. 

Ian finally broke the kiss, panting for air. He gasped, "Holy fuck... you can fucking dance... I need you. I need you right now." 

Mickey groaned out "Do it." 

The redhead dropped to his knees, pushing Mickey's hips flat against the wall. Without ceremony he fumbled Mickey's belt and jeans undone. He pulled them down roughly, just enough so he could grab Mickey's hard leaking cock. Mickey let out a small whimper that he would deny later. It felt so good to finally feel skin instead of the inside of his pants. He watched as Ian’s hand worked up and down his length twice before he opened wide and took him almost to the root in one go. Mickey could not help but whimper again, tangling both hands in his lover's beautiful hair. He felt Ian's tongue massage the underside of his cock while he slowly pulled off. Ian paused at the head and licked firmly against his opening, gathering up the salty wetness. 

Mickey's eyes rolled back in his head. The scene was just intoxicating. Seeing Ian on his knees for him always got him hot and bothered, but tonight he could see his pseudo-acting had gotten Ian especially riled up. He looked like he was going to climax simply licking Mickey's cock. Beautiful. 

Ian sunk down on him again and started pumping up and down. Mickey reveled in the warm wetness surrounding him and pushed and pulled slightly on Ian's red hair with the rhythm. Ian started moaning as he sucked and Mickey saw him reach down to rub his own dick through his jeans. No matter how fantastic Ian's mouth felt on him, Mickey couldn't see him so needy and not do anything about it. 

He pulled Ian's hair until he grudgingly pulled all the way off his length. Mickey's cock bobbed in the cold night air, but he did not notice the chill. Only the look of sex in Ian's half-lidded eyes mattered. 

He pulled the redhead up and kissed him quick and hard before turning so he was facing the brick wall. His hands went up to brace himself on the brick wall and he pushed his ass out. “C’mon, Gallagher.” 

Ian didn't want either of them to have to wait any longer. He leaned forward to press his jean clad erection against Mickey’s bare ass. It was so hot seeing his bottom so needy, so ready for him. So he told him so. 

Mickey's groan was desperate and he pressed his hips back harder. Ian quickly undid his jeans and pulled them below his ass. His dick rested in Mickey's ass crack and he reached around to grab his lover’s erection He rubbed his hips slightly up and down the cleft as he rubbed his thumb over the wet head of Mickey’s thick cock. He started pumping Mickey slowly as he kissed the back of his neck. 

"You're going to feel so good around me. God, I've been waiting all night for this. Your beautiful cock in my hand, your tight ass around me." 

Mickey said gruffly, “I'm ready. Just get inside me." 

Ian stilled, something in the brunet’s voice making his pause. 

Because the they were so in tune after years together, Mickey seemed to realize his slight confusion without even turning his head. So he repeated, "I said I’m fucking ready." 

Ian's eyes widened in the dim light of the alley. He was turned on to hell and back that Mickey had actually prepared himself before they left for the club. Mickey had really thought of everything to help him live out his fantasy. That was typical. And that was so fucking hot. 

Ian's fingers found Mickey's crack and probed until they found that perfect hole. He tentatively pushed with one finger and it slipped right in. Shit, he _was_ ready. 

Mickey moaned and pushed back wantonly. "Lube... front pocket...." 

Ian quickly reached down into the right front pocket of Mickey’s jean's around his thighs. Sure enough, a small bottle of lube. Ian grinned, "My little boyscout. Ready for me? I'm going to fuck you so good." 

Mickey’s glared at him over his shoulder. “Hurry the fuck up and get in me.” There was a pause and then a quiet. “Please.” 

The redhead’s breath caught in his throat. Mickey rarely begged, or even asked, when it came to the bedroom. Ian knew from this small word that this night had gotten Mickey just as worked up as he was. So, Ian lined himself up and pushed slightly, testing how stretched Mickey really was. After a slight resistance, the head of his cock slid in smoothly. 

Mickey's groan sounded like 'Finally". The idea that Mickey had stretched and lubed himself at the apartment without him knowing, drove Ian crazy. He growled deep in his throat and thrust into Mickey's ass quick and hard. He was buried to the root in the blink of an eye and he could tell by Mickey's groans that there was little discomfort on his part. That sneaky, sexy bastard. 

Since he didn't have to wait for Mickey to get used to his cock, Ian immediately starting driving in and out. 

"Shit, Mickey. You really did prepare yourself. That is so fucking hot, you with your fingers in your own ass. Knowing my cock was going to be in there soon. Fuck." 

Mickey just breathed hard and pushing back on his cock. His head was flung back and his hands tense on the bricks. Ian loved seeing him like this, loving his dick, baring himself. Ian’s thrusts were steady and hard, his balls smacking against Mickey. 

For his part, Mickey was in fucking heaven. He’d been so wound up, and he couldn’t deny how much of a slut he was for Ian’s nine inches. He knew this wasn't going to last long for him so he decided to bring out the big guns and get Ian going even more. He managed to talk while taking Ian’s brutal pounding. 

"Is this just like you pictured it, Gallagher? Your fantasy? Nailing me to the wall in this alley?" 

Ian made a sound like he was choking. He grabbed Mickey's hips in both hands and picked up the pace. 

"Anyone could just walk in here.” Mickey continued. Dirty talk was more Ian’s thing, but tonight was all about satisfying Ian. “But you fucking like that don't you? You sure liked me licking your dick in the club." 

Ian’s fingers tightened painfully on his hips and mumbled incoherently. Mickey loved everything about this; Ian so desperate, giving it to him so good, reminding him of when they would do it quick and dirty wherever they could find privacy. Mickey knew Ian was getting close by his jerky hips, so he angled his ass so Ian was hitting just the right spot. 

Ian finally let out some real words. “Mick, holy fuck. This is so hot… I’m almost there. You?” 

Mickey shifted his weight so he could take one hand off the wall and grab his dick. He was aching for a rough touch. He started stroking fast, in time with Ian’s thrusts. The sound of Ian’s ragged panting and the rubbing inside him sent him near the edge quickly. 

Ian gave another gutteral sound and let out a plea. “Mickeyy…” 

"Do it. Now!" Mickey grunted and Ian bit down on the crook of his neck. 

The pleasure pain and the slick feeling of Ian emptying into his hole brought on the familiar tingling in his groin. As Ian’s hips gave a few more feeble thrusts and Mickey’s frantic hand finished him off. Mickey gave a deep groan as he sent sprays of cum onto the brick wall. He pumped his hand weakly a few more times, riding out the orgasm, as Ian collapsed onto his back. He gave himself a few moments to catch his breath and then pulled away from Ian slowly and maneuvered them so they were leaning against the wall, jean's still around their knees, avoiding the spot where Mickey's come glistened on the bricks. 

When Mickey caught his breathe, he said against Ian's red hair, "Goddamn Gallagher. Why haven't we done that before?" 

Ian mumbled into his shoulder. “Told ya it’d be hot.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

Ian straightened up, not bothering to move his jeans and pressed their bodies flush together for a deep, slow kiss. Their softening cocks pressed together. 

"I love you. Thank you." he said. 

"Love you too." Mickey replied quietly. "And how bout we do one of my fucking fantasies next. If it turns out half as good as this… well, fuck..." 

Ian gave him a dirty grin and kissed him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of another fic I wrote many years ago in the Supernatural fandom (and posted here a few years ago). The other fic is basically the same, but I thought I could improve the writing and make it match Ian and Mickey's characters!
> 
> This was always a favorite of my fics and is totally based on my own fantasy (hehe). I hope you enjoy it too!


End file.
